harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaise Zabini
Blaise Zabini was a student in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Slytherin house''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' and seems to have been friendly with fellow Slytherins Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Blaise Zabini was the son of a famous beautiful witch who was known for being a widow seven times over by 1996; each death of her late husbands were under suspicious circumstances and as a result left Mrs. Zabini to acquire their fortunes, leaving her and her son to be a very wealthy family. It is unknown if any of these seven husbands are Blaise's biological father or not. Blaise was likely to have come from a pure-blood family background as he disliked "blood traitors" and people who associated with Muggle-borns. In 1991, Blaise started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was sorted into the House of Slytherin. Due to Blaise's nature, he kept to himself most of the time and didn't really make friends with the other Slytherins, or any other students in his year; this may also be due to the fact that he was blood prejudiced and did not associate with Muggle-borns or "blood traitors". Blaise seemed to get along with, to an extent, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, he was able to sit with them on the train journey to Hogwarts, but other than that he wasn't mentioned to hang around with the group. In his second year at Hogwarts, Blaise likely joined the Duelling Club as a precaution of defence against any possible danger that the Chamber of Secrets held. In his fourth year, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament and as a requirement Blaise was forced to attend the Yule Ball, just like any other student fourth year and above. He was likely to have gone alone due to his fussy nature with girls. At the end of this year Cedric Diggory was killed and it was announced that Lord Voldemort had returned to power. Sixth year Blaise was one of the students who received an invitation from Professor Horace Slughorn to join him for lunch on the Hogwarts Express journey, Slughorn was sizing up the student body for potential new members of his famous Slug Club which he held when he last taught at Hogwarts. During the meeting Blaise seemed quiet as usual and did not join into the discussions, he did however give a little cough of "amused scepticism" when Slughorn told the group that he thought Harry Potter had powers beyond the ordinary. This caused him to provoke Ginny Weasley to snap at him, and Slughorn jokingly warned Blaise not to fire Ginny up again, remembering how well she could cast a Bat-Bogey Hex. When questioned on his family, Blaise talked about his mother and the line of husbands she had who all left her pots of Galleons in their wills after they died, all of which were suspicious deaths. meeting with Professor Slughorn and Cormac McLaggen.]] After the lunch meeting has ended Blaise retired to his compartment on the Hogwarts Express with which Draco Malfoy was lying down with his head on Pansy Parkinson's lap while she stroked his hair. Harry Potter followed Blaise back to this compartment under his Invisibility cloak in an attempt to hear Draco's conversation and give him some perspective as to what Draco had been planning over the summer. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Blaise apparently passed the litmus test that Slughorn had set, as he continued to receive invitations to Slughorn's parties after the school year began. He did not seem to have a high opinion of his fellow members, if his comments to Draco Malfoy on the train were any indication, but in spite of that, he continued to accept the invitations. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, he possibly joined the Death Eaters, along with fellow Slytherins. However, he didn't seem to hold a high opinion of Death Eaters, so it is also possible that he did not join them. , and Gregory Goyle during the battle.]] Physical appearance Blaise was a tall boy, with high cheekbones, dark skin, and long, brown slanting eyes. Blaise was excessively vain in his appearance and associates and was apparently bitter and self-centred.Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 7. Personality and traits Blaise seemed to be an arrogant person, who looked down on nearly everyone and everything, though he rarely expressed his disdainful opinions in a confrontational manner. He reacted with scornful amusement when Professor Slughorn praised Harry Potter's talents, and with contempt when Slughorn suggested that he should not anger Ginny Weasley, who insulted Blaise's vanity. He also insulted most of his fellow Slug Club members and the parties themselves to Draco Malfoy, though he continued to attend the meetings and also did not seem to respect Draco very much. Pansy Parkinson claimed that Blaise was very difficult to please romantically; when she accused him of finding Ginny attractive, Blaise said he would never touch "a filthy blood traitor like her", which Pansy found very funny and which indicated that Blaise was prejudiced against Muggles, Muggle-borns, and those who are accepting of them.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince However, he also doesn't seem to hold a high opinion of followers of Voldemort, either; in the same conversation he taunted Draco on his father being outed as a Death Eater. It seemed he was so arrogant, that he was more or less indifferent and dismissive of everyone, regardless of status. Etymology *Blaise is a French name derived from the Latin ''blaesus, "lisping".Behind the Name: Blaise One famous bearer was Blaise Pascal, a French mathematician and philosopher. Also, Blaise Castle is an eighteenth-century mansion house and estate in Bristol, England called "the finest place in England" in Jane Austen's Northanger Abbey. *The surname Zabini is Italian, suggesting that Blaise is of partly Italian descent. It bears similarity to the name of a custard-like Italian dessert, Zabaione. Behind the scenes *For many years Blaise's gender and nature were hotly debated in fan forums, and both male and female versions of the character were heavily featured in fanfiction. This was mostly due to the indeterminate nature of Blaise's character in canon and lack of further explanation on J. K. Rowling's part. However, it is now known that he is a male who has appeared in the sixth bookJ.K. Rowling's Official Site: News. *Based on the attitude Blaise expressed towards "blood traitors" and his association with elitist Draco Malfoy, the Zabini family likely claims to be pure-blood. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Blaise seems to be a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. *Blaise Zabini is portrayed by Louis Cordice in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He appears in several scenes, but has no lines in the film. He does, however, make an inaudible "chuckle" sound when Malfoy makes a remark about Death Eaters on the Hogwarts Express. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Blaise will be present in the fight in the Room of Requirement, in exchange of Vincent Crabbe, whose actor was sentenced to 120 hours of community services. *Hermione casting Stupefy at Gregory Goyle is not in the film; instead Blaise Zabini will get hit by Stupefy, as Gregory Goyle will get killed by the Fiendfyre. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2857909/ *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2''http://www.jackiepalmer.co.uk/agency_young_performers.asp Notes and references es:Blaise Zabini fr:Blaise Zabini ru:Блейз Забини Category:20th century births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Zabini Blaise Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards